star trek,face book, twilight dont own them
by yunadustrial.twifan
Summary: . dont own star trek dont own twilight. dont sue me plz.  this is for an interactive animashion im making for my A levels. i need reviews so i can see if i should go with this idia or scrap it for a new one. plz help by r&r.


ok so. heres the deal. im doing an interactive animation for aschool project whitch involvesboth twilight.(te he) and startreck (te he) only this is like nothing you have seen biffor. all charectures for star treck are made up exept for (tribles kirk spock uhura and that green heard chick from the origanal series.)

ok so biffor i make this i need reviews to see if its good couse this is for my A levels. plz help. also if you like the charectures im gonna write a proper story about them. charectur profiles are inclouded in this.

_**. .**_

_**Scripts for my animation by Samantha Jane Sykes**_

_**. .**_

_**Easter egg face book script (DURINGSCENES THERE ARE EASTER EGGS YOU CAN CLICK THAT LEAD TO HIDDEN STUFF)  
**_

**Green hair rocks has logged on.**

**Kingoflinguistic has logged on.**

**Greenhairrocks:**_ hi_ _thanks for friending me. I know your mom and I thought id add you._

**Kingoflinguistics:** _no way you now my mom_

**Greenhairrocks:** _I used to be a throyl until James T Kirk freed us all so ye I know your mom_

**Kingoflinguistics:** _Did you ether talk to James Kirk_

**Greenhairrocks:** _Ye I was his trainer among other things._

**Kingoflinguistics:** _I work under his daughter who is the latest captain of the enterprise_

**Greenhairrocks:** _He has a daughter_

**Kingoflinguistics:** _Ye she's real nice_

**Greenhairrocks:** _Hang on ill friend request her_

**KaptainKickassKurk has logged on**

**KaptainKickassKurk: **_**Hay**__ so you new dad. Was he a pain then too tee he. _

**Greenhairrocks:** _I didn't really think he was a pain_

**KaptainKickassKurk:** _Ye all the girls seem to say that. Did you meet Spock?_

**Greenhairrocks:** _I met Uhura who talked of Spock often_

**KaptainKickassKurk:** _Coolness right gota go I have to fill a report to Starfleet_

**Kingoflinguistics:** _Ye who knew that there was that much paper work in being a captain. _

**KaptainKickassKurk:** _Totally_

**Greenhairrocks:** _Talk to you guys later the providers are wonting to through a party for Laura she was able to make a hover car she built go up to light speed today so there throwing the party to celebrate her triumph and all that_

**Kingoflinguistics:** _seeya _

**KaptainKickassKurk:** _Bye_

**Greenhairrocks has logged off.**

**Kingoflinguistics:** _See you on the bridge tomoz lil._

**KaptainKickassKurk:** _Kk bye_

**Kingoflinguistics has logged off.**

**KaptainKickassKurk had logged off.**

_**Easter egg twilight movie 4 seconds**_

Have Cullen's playing base ball then something happens that's not in the movie.(POSABLYINVOLVE BLADE)

_**Ester egg twilight story 28.5 seconds (MY CHARECTURE IS READING TWILIGHT CLICK ON THE BOOK AND YOU SEE THIS)  
**_

_Twilight in a nut shell_

_Boy meets girl_

_Boy wants to eat girl_

_Girl falls for boy_

_Boy falls for girl_

_Boy turns out to be a blood sucking fiend_

_Girl still likes boy_

_Boy takes girl to meet family_

_Family likes girl (except rose)_

_Boy takes girl to baseball game_

_Evil vampires want to eat girl_

_Girl nearly dies_

_Boy saves girl_

_Prom at end_

_Hints that girl's best friend is a werewolf_

_End of twilight_

_So it's your average teen romance really_

(THIS IS REALY THE STARTOF THE ANIM. ITS CHARECTURE PROFILES)

_**Info page as long as they need**_

_Page 1_

Looks like some star fleet officers aren't doing what there told.

Find out what they are doing by clicking Easter egg buttons like this one. (Arrow pointing to example)

Easter eggs can be found anywhere and are many different sizes so keep an eye out

_Page 2_

The star ship enterprise, this is one of the federation's best ships. Its captain is lily Tiberius Kirk. (At least right now any way)

_Page 3_

_Lilly is the new captain of the star ship. She is kirks daughter and is the youngest of three kids. She secretly has a crush on Grayson and wants to maroon Amy on the planate Alfa vaga. Her favourite animals are "Tribbles" and her favourite drink is romulan ail however her favourite human drink is absinth. She loves the colour green which is why she promoted Te lane to first officer (don't tell anyone)._

_Page 4_

_You are..._

_Te lane. Her mother was an orian whose name is unknown and her father was a vulkan named sybok. She takes after her uncle as she like he was is the science officer of the star ship. She is also the second in command and though_

_**Scene one**_

Ship moving

_**Scene two **_

**Amy: **_Can I talk to you please 1.6 seconds_

_(THERE WILL BEA THINGTHAT POPS UP WITH TWO BUTTENS IT WILL SAY you are fully capable of desiding youre own destiny the question you face is whitch path will you choose. the you will see ignore or talk for the buttons)  
_

_**Scene three ignore **_

**Te Lane: **_Damn it Amy. _

_I was reading that._

_WHY DID YOU DO THAT! 3 Seconds_

**Amy: **_Why! _

_Why!_

_I'll tell you why!_

_Because I'm Amy mwahahahahahahaha! _ 4 seconds

**Ta Lane: **_If you do not apologies in the next 5 seconds I will be forced to take drastic actions _ 6 seconds

_.1. All separate recordings_

_Prepare to fight Amy 1 second _

_**Scene three talk**_

**Te Lane:**_ What is it Amy _1 _second_

**Amy:**_ Well I don't really want to talk what I really want to do is this _4 _seconds_

_**Amy nocks book out of Te Lane's hands**_

**Te Lane:**_ What the... Amy what are you doing _2.6 _seconds_

**Amy:**_ Prepare to fight _1 _second_

_at the end of scene three another choice comes up. kick or neck pinch  
_

_**Scene four kick**_

Scene 4 noises

Cheering from me

Cheering from jenny

_**Te lane**_: No one touches my twilight book. 1 second

_**Scene four pinch**_

_**Te lane:**_ A neck pinch a day keeps Amy away 3 seconds

end credits to iron maidens final frontiyer. (lols)

so was it good. reviews are realy needed.


End file.
